Forget Regret
by Beckon
Summary: Fingers tangled in the soft material that dressed him as she pulled herself into his chest.


**A/N: Yes, yes, yes, how odd of a couple to like but yet still oddly attractive. I can't really describe it or how I managed to stumble it this couple but... somewhere along the line, I thought it was a good idea. And I figured since I wasn't typing much Fire Emblem lately, I could try and swing one of my obscure couples. I don't really know the timing of this, probably during or after Radiant Dawn, I don't know so I try not to think about it.**

"_You could be happy."_

Fingers tangled in the soft material that dressed him as she pulled herself into his chest; one hand pressed tightly into the center of his back as the other gripped the curve at the back of his neck. In soft desperation, all she could take in was his words and the smallest hint of lavender on his skin; the winds of the desert has formed his body and it felt as though it clouded his vision. Yes, perhaps this was for the better judgment but… judgment was a sacred right to bestow and it should be done so carefully.

"Happiness is only a word if you're not there to make it true."

Her words caught him by surprise as his hands went to comfort her out of instinct before he could stop himself. It wasn't like he wanted to do this; it wasn't like he wanted to give up one of very few things that made him complete… it wasn't like he wanted to let her go, but his blood wasn't right. He couldn't risk putting her in danger because he couldn't think straight around her.

Goddess, it was difficult to push her away from him.

He was too weak to even look her in the eyes and instead knitted his own tightly shut.

"I'm sorry…"

She was supposed to be strong; she wasn't… she couldn't allow herself to fall into the pit fall of an emotional wreck… she couldn't but she was. Goddess and Apostle alike, forgive her but, she wasn't strong enough to let the one man who made her happy leave so unwillingly. "Stop it… you don't have to do this; you don't…"

"Sigrun, I-" he started; feeling every muscle in his body tense as it felt like his throat was closing in on itself. "I'm not going to run that kind of risk. You know what I'm talking about… you know I'm right and you know, this is it; this is the only way I can stop it because if I don't know, I won't be able to later on down the road."

Yes, she knew what he was talking about.

Yes, she knew the risk and how he took each one to heart.

But so did she and Goddess forgive her, she wanted to take those risks; he had taught her so much in their lifetime together… she couldn't let him just walk away like this. It wasn't fair and she wasn't ready to accept that kind of loss just yet; she wasn't going to lose this. Not this time.

"Stefan…"

"I won't do it."

"Give me your reasons."

Her sudden remark caused him to look down at her now; watching as those pale, crystal-like eyes were set in a tragic-like state of determination. She had that cute little wrinkle in her nose that she only got when she was fully concentrated on something; Goddess, that was the cutest little thing about her. He couldn't give that up but he couldn't… he didn't want to run the risk of passing it on either.

"You hold one of the highest ranks in all of Begnion; not only do you lead the entire Begnion army, but you are one of two sole protectors of the Apostle- who you helped raised seemingly the moment she was born into your kingdom. The people look up to you; the Senators respect you; the Apostle… she trusts you. I can't let you just throw that all away."

"For what? Why would I have to throw it all away?" she pressed.

"Do I have to spell this out for you?" he countered. "I'm a Branded, remember? I'm one of those cursed enough to where both Beorc and Laguz despise me and neither will accept it. All they have to do is see this mark and every small welcome is retracted. There's nothing here for me… I… I'm going back to the Hatari."

She watched as he failed at any more concluding words and pushed himself into a silent goodbye as he started to turn away from her. It felt like her body was paralyzed with disbelief. This wasn't happening. He wasn't just walking away from her and she wasn't just sitting there, accepting it. This wasn't going to be their goodbye.

She wasn't going to choose between her country and him.

Yes, the every day person hated anything to do with Laguz and Branded alike but, she wasn't like them; she had fought alongside Laguz before and had always been impressed with their majestic strength and beauty in battle. She had fought alongside him before and… he mimicked that same kind of beauty- she had always been embarrassed when he caught her watching him.

So why?

Why Sigrun, why were you letting him walk away?

If Tanith had been here… Goddess, that woman would've told her to suck it up, get a backbone and stop being such a pansy-ass. Make a difference. You've already drug your Goddess-damn heels in this far, why the hell would you be weak enough to let it all go now?

"What's waiting for you in Hatari?" she questioned; watching as her words managed to stop the man in mid-step.

He hadn't expected her to say much else and found himself slowly turning back to face her. "I… there were rumors that a small group of Branded were out there; the Wolf tribes are more welcoming to our kind. When you ask me what's waiting for me in Hatari… the answer is a hopeful form of acceptance; something I can't find here. And at least… at least I won't be endangering anyone out there."

"You set yourself up to be the enemy, and that's not true."

"But it is."

"If you were the enemy, I would've slain you a long time before." she objected. "You said it yourself, I am the Commander of the Pegasus Knights; I am the right hand woman of the Apostle; I am some form of respect and hope to the Begnion people… when I say you're not the enemy, I believe my rank is enough evidence alone to disprove that. You're strong, Stefan… this situation shouldn't affect you like this. Don't fall for it."

"If something happens-"

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens." she interrupted. "I won't let them hurt you… if someone even thinks of coming near you… I will pull rank."

"There's more to this than just power, Sigrun; there's honor. Do you know how much respect you'll lose when someone finds out you're courting with a Branded."

"I can barely get Tanith to respect me on a daily basis… I doubt anyone else will try the same. Even if they did… their words would mean nothing to me. Respect is a fragile case anyways, and the only respect I care for is with the Apostle, and she would never hold me in a lower regard."

He listened to her as every word was spoken with determination and the inability to give in.

"So please… come back with me."


End file.
